Love The Way You Lie
by AjaxWolverine420
Summary: Gisele and Mark have been married for nearly 20 years. But things aren't what they used to be. Mark embarrasses her, drinks heavily, and even worst beats her. Gisele is fed up with him, but can't find the courage to leave him. Mark continues his reign of terror, until something tragic befalls them. Title inspired by the Eminem song.
1. Chapter 1

Love The Way You Lie

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn. But that's alright, because I like the way it hurts. Just gonna stand there and hear me cry. Well that's alright, because I love the way you lie. I love the way you lie.

"Angel! Hurry up! Glen shouted at the bottom of the stairs. "We're going to be late."

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Angel shouted back. "Quit rushing me!"

Ten minutes later, Angel came downstairs. She took Glen's breath away at the sight of her.

Angel was a svelte 6'1, her long raven air tied up in a bun. She had smooth skin and light gray eyes that just seemed to glow whenever they landed on Glen. She was wearing an expensive dark blue dress with a diamond necklace with the matching tennis bracelet and large diamond ring to go with it. Glen brought everything that she had on. It warmed his heart to know that she appreciated everything he gave her.

"Wow, Mrs. Jacobs!" he exclaimed. "I guess waiting for you was worth it. You look amazing honey."

"Thank you, Mr. Jacobs," Angel said, smiling. "You look pretty amazing yourself."

Glen was wearing an Louis Vuitton suit. His brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail. He had on his glasses, but his gray blue eyes twinkled through them. To Angel, he was the most handsome man in the world.

"It feels good to be visiting Mark and Gisele," Angel said as they left their home. "It feels like it's been forever."

"You're right," Glen said. "It's been ages since Gisele called. You remember when she used to call us everyday?"

"Yeah, she used to drive us nuts calling every five minutes," Angel said. "I admit, I miss her calling."

"And I haven't seen Mark since his birthday," Glen said. "It's funny how they only live a few blocks away and they seem so far away these days."

As they were walking to Glen's SUV, Angel said, "Oh let's walk. It's only a few blocks away as you said."

"As my lady wishes," Glen said, leaning close to her to kiss her.

The two held hands as they walked. It was a warm, but breezy evening. The sun settled itself just above the river as they walked along it, turning the river a beautiful golden color. Angel always loved the way Glen looked in the sunlight, loved how it brought out his eyes even more. She rested her head on his shoulder and gripped his hand tight as they walked.

They reached a European style mansion. Glen walked up to the maple door and run the doorbell. A few moments later, a teenage girl answered the door. Her eyes lit up when she saw who it was.

"Uncle Glen! Aunt Angel," she exclaimed. "So great to see you."

"It's great to see you too, Lacey," Glen said. "Where's your brother?"

"In his room, because he doesn't want to wear a suit to dinner," Lacey said, rolling her eyes. "Come in."

Glen and Angel came inside and went into the guest room. It was the size of two class rooms with the walls painted lavender. On the wall hung abstract paintings. There was a marble stoned fireplace that Mark liked to sit in front of often and read a book from the large library in the room. There was also a grand piano that looked like it was gathering dust.

While Glen sat on the leather sofa, Angel's eyes were locked on the piano.

"I haven't played the piano in months," Angel said.

"Why don't you play a tune for me, hon?" Glen said.

"Why of course," Angel said. "what would you like me to play?"

"How about something by Gottschalk?" Glen asked.

"I know just the one," Angel said.

Angela sat at the piano and began to play Bamboula. Glen closed his eyes and listened. Lacey walked in and became entranced by the music.

"Wow," Lacey said to Glen. "Mom told me Aunt Angel could play the piano, but I've never heard her play before. Where did she learn?"

"Her grandmother was a music teacher," Glen said. "Taught Angel how to play and carry a tune."

"I wish I knew how to play," said Lacey, a hint of true envy in her voice

After Angel finished playing, Glen and Lacey applauded her. Mark walked in and said, "Should have known that was you, Angel."

Glen observed Mark as he stood up. He looked as if he had lost a bunch of weight, but other than he was as well dressed and well groomed as he had always been. He was wearing a light blue silk dress shirt and black slacks. He had let his hair grow back. It was slick back.

"Good to see you guys," Mark said, hugging both Glen and Angel, "how have you been?"

"Just great?" Glen said. "Where's Gisele?"

"In the kitchen, getting dinner ready," Mark said. "I'll be back, I'm going to help Johnny get dressed.

Mark went upstairs. "Angel whispered to Glen, "Jeez, he's gotten so skinny."

"Yeah," Glen said. Glen also noticed that Mark smelled of something that his cologne didn't quite cover up; Alcohol.

Gisele finally emerged from the kitchen.

Gisele was tall, though not as tall as Angel. She had her hair the color of black cherry pop that she had cut short in the back, but kept her bangs long. She had peach colored skin with hazel eyes, full lips, and long eyelashes. Gisele had been a a world class supermodel before she married Mark and had children with him.

Angel was the first to reach Gisele and gave her a hug.

"It's so good to see you, girl," she said, kissing her.

"It's good to see you too." Gisele said. "Despite living in the United States since the age of four, Gisele still had a hint of Italy in her voice. "It's good to see anyone really."

Angel thought it was odd that she said that. And as she looked closely at Gisele, she noticed that she was wearing a bunch of makeup on her face. Gisele was one of those women who didn't need makeup to be beautiful. It just came natural to her. So it kind of struck Angel odd that she would be wearing makeup.

"So, what's on the menu tonight?" Glen asked as he and Angel followed Gisele to the dining room table.

"Well, I guarantee you that you will leave here satisfied tonight," Gisele said. "For appetizer, there will be tiger shrimp. The main entree is rib roast, mashed parsnips, and peas. And for dessert, there will be fruit and custard pie."

"Ooh, sounds great," Angel said. "Can't wait to dig in."

Glen and Angel took their place at the table. Lacey came in and sat next to them. Mark finally arrived with 8 year-old Johnny. Johnny was a miniature version of Mark. He had the same bright red hair and same granny smith apple green eyes. He was looking sulky and resentful at the moment. Angel thought that was because he was wearing a suit. Johnny hated wearing suits. He'd rather wear his Spiderman pajamas.

"Great, everyone's here," Gisele said as Mark and Johnny sat down. "Mark could you please give me a hand with the food?"

"Christ, woman I just sat down," Mark said, "why don't you ask Glen to ask you?"

"I didn't ask Glen, I asked you, dear," Gisele said, looking wary.

Mark looked thoroughly irritated as he got up and walked with Gisele to the kitchen. Glen and Angel looked at each other, bemused, but did not say anything.

Dinner was finally set on the table. Mark and Gisele took their places at the table. Gisele asked, "Would anybody like to say Grace?"

Mark made in inaudible impatient noise. Gisele was the only one who heard him, but she ignored him and continued. "Don't be shy now."

"Oh, I will," Angel said. "Will everyone bow their heads, please?"

Everyone bowed their heads. Mark hesitantly.

"Ok," Angel said, "Lord, we thank you for bringing us here together on this special evening. We also want to thank you for this delicious food that we are about to receive. Amen."

"Amen, everyone muttered."

The shrimp was eaten quickly. Glen cut up the rib roast and served everyone as everyone began piling their plates up with the sides. The grown ups poured white wine into their glasses while Lacey and Johnny poured white grape juice into theirs.

"This is amazing," Angel said as the rib roast melted in her mouth. "Gisele, you really put your foot in this."

"Thank you, Angel," Gisele said, smiling. "It was nothing."

"Speaking of nothing," Mark said, helping himself to a large amount of wine, "before today, that was Gisele has been cooking. Absolutely nothing. Before today, all she ever did was sit on her ass an, looking like a zombie."

"Daddy," Lacey whispered. "Stop it."

Mark shut up. Glen and Angel looked at Gisele, who had turned beet red with embarrassment and anger.

"So Lacey, how's school coming along?" Glen asked, trying to change the atmosphere, which had become as thick as the custard pie on the table.

"Oh, it's going good," Lacey said. "I'm learning how to play cello now. I'm also on the debate team."

"Wonderful," Glen said. "What're your grades looking like?"

"I'm passing everything except chemistry," said Lacey. "But I've been working on it. I've been studying extra hard for this week's test."

"Well, good luck, honey," Angel said. "And keep up the good work."

"How have you been, Johnny?" Glen asked. "What have you been up to little buddy?"

"I'm going to be in a play," Johnny said, his face lighting up.

"Why don't you tell her what play?" Gisele said.

"It's a play about the Declaration of Independence," Johnny said.

"Oh that's great," Angel said.

"Are you going to come?" Johnny asked.

"Of course, sweetie," Angel said, "we wouldn't miss it for anything in the world."

When the food was finally gone, Gisele cut the custard pie and gave everyone a slice. When she went to cut herself a slice, Mark said, "You're not going to really eat that, are you?"

"Why wouldn't I, Mark?" Gisele asked.

"Well, if you ask me, you're putting on a little weight," Mark said, "you should have some of that fruit instead of pie."

"Daddy, please stop it," Lacey said.

"No, I will not stop," Mark said. "You've seen the way she stuffs her face with junk food lately, it's ridiculous. Pretty soon, she's going to be as good as the Goodyear Blimp."

Lacey got up and walked away from the table, saying, "I will not be part of this bullshit."

"You better watch your mouth, girl!" Mark snapped. "Just because you're almost eighteen, doesn't give you the right to say whatever you want"

"Mark," Glen said, shocked. "Why're you tripping?"

"Nobody's tripping, Glen." Mark said, sipping his wine. "I'm just being honest. Now everyone. Eat the damn custard. I guess you can have some too, Fatty."

After dessert, Glen and Angel thanked Gisele for dinner and set off to leave. She hugged the both of them.

"You'll call us won't you, Gisele?" Angel asked. "Keep in touch,"

"Alright," Gisele said. "See you around, guys."

She waved at Glen and Angel, looking despondent as they left.  



	2. Chapter 2

After Gisele closed the door, she turned around and gave Mark a glacial stare.

"Who the hell do you think you are, Mark?" she demanded. "What right did you have to embarrass me like that?"

"I wasn't embarrassing you, Gisele," said Mark in a bored tone. "I was telling the truth. If you can't handle the truth, that's your problem. Anyway, you gain weight, you embarrass no one but yourself."

"You want to talk about embarrassment, Mark?" Gisele said, her voice now thick with Italy. "Let's talk about how you disappear in the middle of the night to bars where you get so drunk you piss your pants, how you don't spend time with your wife or children, and how you treat me like shit. You're the real embarrassment!"

"Y'know, I'm getting pretty sick of you sassin' me, bitch," he said, his voice coming out in a harsh growl, "you'd better learn your place and learn it quick. You do what the fuck you're told."

"I'm not your property, Mark!" Gisele shouted. "I'm your wife! I'm getting sick of you treating me the way you do. If you continue to treat me the way you do, I will go find comfort somewhere else."

Mark slapped Gisele hard and she fell to the floor.

"You made me do that," Mark said. "You know what I think? I think you like to make me mad, don't you? Don't you?!"

He picked her up and back handed her hard, drawing blood.

"Get yourself fixed up," he said, walking away, leaving her huddled on the floor, crying.

After ten minutes, Gisele got up and went into her bathroom. She cleaned her face with a cool wet rag. She then cleaned the makeup from her face, which had been the shiner that Mark gave her the other night for refusing to have sex with him. Her whole eye was the color of a plum.

There was a knock at the bathroom door. Before Gisele could say anything, Lacey entered. She had an ice pack in her hand. She gave it to her mother.

"Thank you, sweetie," Gisele said as she applied the ice bag to her lips, which were swelling.

"Why do you stay with him, mom?" Lacey asked.

Gisele said nothing.

"I never thought I'd say this," Lacey said. "But I hate him, Mom, I really do."

"Lacey," Gisele said shocked. "Don't say such a thing like that."

"Mom, growing up you always told us not to lie about how we feel," Lacey said. "And I hate Daddy. All he does is drink and hang with his loser friends. When he comes here, he makes life for all of us miserable, especially you. I can't stand the sight of him."

"Your father is just going through a rough time, Lacey." Gisele said. "He had to retire from his job and..."

"Oh my God, Mom, I can't believe you're making excuses for him," Lacey said, outraged. "It's been two years since his accident in the ring! Don't you think he's had enough time to get over it? It's like he hates us."

"Don't be ridiculous, Lacey," Gisele said. "Your father doesn't hate us."

"Then why does he beat on you?" Lacey asked. "Why did he insult you in front of Uncle Glen and Aunt Angel? You know, Mom, I'm taking that scholarship to Princeton, because I want to be away from here as far as possible. I can't stand it here!"

She stormed out of the bathroom, leaving Gisele guilty and ashamed.

Late in the night, Mark returned from playing poker at Bradshaw's. He reeked of cigars and liquor. He had a boquet of flowers and a bucket of gummy bears. Gummy bears were Gisele's favorite.

He hadn't meant to hit her earlier. She just made him so mad that he lost control of his emotions. He didn't want to hit her, but sometimes, he had to let her know who was in charge.

Gisele was asleep when he walked in their bedroom. He gently shooked her awake. Her eyes fluttered open. He handed her the flowers and gummy bears. He then stroked her face gently.

"I'm sorry about earlier, Gisele," he said. "I don't know what came over me. I won't ever do it again, baby, I promise."

He leaned over and kissed her, then turned over on his side to go to sleep.

_You ever love somebody so much you can barely breathe when you're with 'em? You meet and neither one of you even know what hit 'em. Got that warm fuzzy feeling, yeah those chills used to get 'em, now you getting fucking sick of looking at 'em. You swore you never hit em, never do nothing to hurt 'em, now you're in each other's face, spewing venom in your words as you spit em..._

_The nerve of him,_ Gisele thought the next morning as she watched Mark and a few friends of his in the living room being loud and obnoxious._ How dare he embarrass me in front of Glen and Angel, then hit me and think that everything will be ok with a sorry, flowers, and gummy bears? Who does he think he is?_

She was in the kitchen, getting breakfast ready for Lacey and Johnny before they headed for school. A few moments later, Bradshaw came in the room, liquored up, the noxious scent of booze all over him.

"Hey, Gisele, cook us some eggs will you?" he asked. "Ooh and some pancakes. Blueberry pancakes."

Gisele gave Bradshaw a look colder than an Arctic breeze.

"John, let me ask you something," she said. "Did you see a sign in front of this house that said IHOP?"

"Well no-," Bradshaw started, but Gisele cut him off.

"Again, I say. Did you see a sign that says IHOP in front of this house?"

"No," Bradshaw said.

"That's right!" Gisele said. "Because it's not there, because this isn't an IHOP! You have a home and a wife, so drive back to your house and tell her to make you some fucking pancakes!"

Mark walked in, a lit cigarette dangling from his mouth.

"What's going on here?" He asked.

"All I did was ask her to make some pancakes and she went off on me," Bradshaw said.

"Make the man some pancakes," Mark said to Gisele.

Gisele reached into the pantries and got out pancake mix and took the eggs out of the refrigerator and threw them both at Bradshaw's feet.

"There's your damn pancakes!" she spat.

"That's food and my money you're wasting up," Mark said. "Now I'm going to tell you again just one more time. Make Bradshaw some fucking pancakes."

"I don't cook to feed your lousy friends, Mark!" Gisele yelled. You want him to have pancakes so bad? Make them yourself!"

Mark socked Gisele, knocking her to the floor. Bradshaw ran out of the kitchen. Mark advanced on her, picked her up and threw her.

Gisele got up. She looked at Mark out of her good eye.

"I'm not a fucking slave!" Gisele shouted, her voice shaky.

Mark went after her. Gisele turned to run, but Mark grabbed her by the hair, turned her around and smacked her so hard, the sound of the smack echoed throughout the house. Gisele crawled and looked back at him.

"You're nothing but a coward," she said, her voice fraught with contempt.

"That's it," Mark said, taking off his belt, "I'm sick of your fucking mouth!"

He struck her over and over with the belt, ignoring Gisele's yelps and cries. Meanwhile, Johnny was in Lacey's room, sobbing.

"Shh, don't cry," Lacey said, stroking his head.

"I want Mommy," Johnny said. "Daddy's going to kill her."

Lacey said nothing but continued to stroke Johnny's head. She didn't want Johnny to see that she was crying too.

Gisele went into the closets and emptied all of them. She double checked to make sure she had everything. She took her suitcases and put them all in the Excursion.

"Ready kids?" she asked.

"I can't fit my X-Box into my suitcase, Mommy," Johnny said.

"Johnny, you don't need the X-Box," Gisele said impatiently. "You just need your clothes. Hurry up before your father comes back."

Johnny looked at her with wide eyes.

"I'll buy you another one," Gisele said. "Just get your clothes in the suitcase."

When everyone was set, they all went outside. Just then, Mark's black Charger pulled up in the driveway. He saw Gisele and the kids walking out with suitcases.

"What the fuck is this?" he demanded. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm leaving you," Gisele answered. "I've had enough of you."

"You're what?" Mark shouted. "You ain't leaving nobody!" Get back in this house. Now!"

He grabbed Gisele. Gisele shoved him off of her and got inside the Excursion.

"Gisele, get out of the truck right now!" Mark demanded. "Get out of the damn truck!"

As Gisele turned the key to start the truck, Mark took his fist and broke the window. Lacey screamed as he grabbed Gisele's hands.

Gisele, please don't leave me," Mark pleaded, "you're all I have, don't go, baby, I love you."

He began to bang his head against the Excursion's door.

"Mark, stop it!" Gisele yelled as Mark continued to bang his head against the door. Blood was pouring from his head like water from a faucet. Tears were falling down Gisele's face.

"If you leave me, I might as well die," Mark said.

"C'mon, Mom, let's just go," Lacey said. "The neighbors are going to come out, he's causing a scene."

But Gisele loked at Mark, bleeding and crying. She stroked his head in sympathy much to Lacey's chagrin. Gisele got out the car and hugged Mark.

"I'm sorry," Mark mumbled. "I'll do anything to keep you here, baby. Anything. Just get your stuff and come back in the house."

Lacey scoffed and said, "Mom, don't believe him. He says this all of the time!"

"But he's sincere this time," Gisele said.

"Lacey made a noise that bordered annoyance and disbelief. She grabbed her things and stormed up to her room. Johnny went after her.

After a few moments, Mark said, "Please forgive me darlin'"

"We'll talk about it, dear," Gisele said. "C'mon, we'll take you to the hospital."

They clouds were getting dark and as Gisele drove to the hospital, a clap of thunder echoed. It was a sign for the big storm that was coming.


End file.
